gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
The Protector
The Protector is the third episode of Gundam Build Divers. Synopsis Re-watching the fierce battle of the Gunpla Force Tournament, Riku once again yearns to be as strong as the champion. He and Yukio agree to try out the new weapons they've prepared, while Momoka, who has been inspired by them, finally decides to join GBN. The three of them dive into the Dimension, where a Diver who called himself Kyoya asks to accompany them in a Serial Battle mission.Gundam Build Divers-Episode 3 The Protector (EN,TW,KR,FR,IT sub). Plot The episode begins with the climatic battle between Kyoya Kujo and Rommel in the 14th Gunpla Force Tournament before shifting to a bar where the two Divers congratulate each other on a great battle. Rommel laments that a tactician like him shouldn't be out on the front lines, but Kyoya thinks he is too modest and requests a rematch. However, the mood turns serious as Rommel points out new players are making GBN noisy, Kyoya knows he is referring to "Mass-Divers" and reveals he is trying to solve that problem. Rommel tells him to let him know if he could help before asking a more pressing question - how long was he going to hold his paw. Kyoya apologizes - it feels really good! In the real world, Riku and Yukio rewatch Kyoya's fight, with Riku in awe over the champion's skills. Yukio is relieved as it seems Riku is feeling a lot better after his painful defeat earlier. Yukio asks if Riku's done fixing the GN-0000DVR Gundam 00 Diver as the weapon he constructed for the RGM-86RBM GM III Beam Master is finished. Riku tells him that he has and he's given it extra weapons he wants to test out, leading to them to head back to The Gundam Base. To their surprise, Momoka is there, declaring her intent on joining them in the game. Nanami is more than happy to let her join as it means more girl customers. With a rental Diver gear, Momoka joins Riku and Yukio in the GBN world. Upon arrival, Riku and Yukio are glad that Momoka made it safely, but Momoka isn't happy - she came in as a Haro and she wanted to be human like both of them. Her despair ends when Sarah and Magee arrive, Sarah picking up Momoka. Momoka is introduced to the two, but Magee laments over Momoka's plain form, gifting her cat ears, which causes Sarah to squee and nuzzle Momoka. Before departing, Magee declares his relief that Riku was okay after the earlier incident. Wanting to try out their weapons, Yukio suggests a Serial Battle mission, which is a wave-based battle mode. They are soon approached by a mysterious masked man, who wishes to join their mission as his friend couldn't make it. Momoka is suspicious, but Yukio brushes it off - masked men are the norm in Gundam. Riku accepts and the man introduces himself as "Kyoya". Riku and Yukio are surprised as that's the same name as the champion and they're about the same size. Kyoya brushes it off as he admires the champ as well. With introductions out of the way, the trio head off to their destination, Sarah and Momoka riding with Riku. Riku sees Yukio's new weapon, the Changeling Rifle, and is quite impressed. Kyoya apologizes for his lateness and quickly joins them with a Gunpla resembling AGE-2DH Gundam AGE-2 Dark Hound. Sarah tells Riku that she can see that Kyoya's Gunpla is kind and strong, and that Kyoya takes real good care of it. Arriving at the battlefield, Kyoya distracts the attacking JDG-009X Death Army, allowing Riku and Yukio to defeat them with Kyoya getting in a few kills. After three rounds, the team rest to repair their machines with Momoka and Sarah playing. Riku compliment Yukio on the awesomeness of his new weapon, but brushes off Yukio's reciprocal praise about his own's. Momoka calls out to Yukio, bopping him in the nose and telling him he shouldn't let his guard down, leading him to play with the two girls. Riku walks off to think about the use of his new weapons when Kyoya joins him. Riku explains that he's been confused since his loss to Ogre, not understanding why he feels this way. Kyoya empathizes and explains that he's just frustrated after losing at something he loves, but if he keeps at it, he'll eventually grow strong enough. Yukio calls out to them to get ready for the next round, as their next opponent is the Walter Gundam, followed by the JDG-00X Devil Gundam. With Sarah and Momoka standing aside, the trio prepare to fight the Walter Gundam when it suddenly lurches and explodes, behind them are two RGM-89 Jegans and a RGM-89De Jegan (ECOAS Type), all with an ominous aura... One of the new Divers suggest getting rid of the trio, while Kyoya warns Riku and Yukio that they are "Mass-Divers", players who illegally modify data to obtain power and, in doing so, are causing bugs in the game. This causes Riku to remember the incident on his arrival with the Leo NPD. One of the Mass-Divers openly boasts that they're stealing the credit for this match to get their Rank Points before the leader's Jegan (ECOAS Type) lunges at the 00 Diver. Riku attacks, but is shocked that the suit's armor is not damaged at all. Kyoya warns about the enemy's enhanced armor, then shows their weakness by attacking the joints, putting the female member of the team out. Riku attempts to do the same to the other Jegan when a mysterious bird machine strikes the 00 Diver, stopping him. Suddenly, a miscolored Devil Gundam busts out, shattering part of the sky. The Mass-Divers attempt to fight back, but to no avail - the remaining Jegan's attacks are useless against the Gundam Head and is destroyed, the leader's attempt to retire fail due to an error and he's obliterated, and the female is eaten by another Gundam Head. As the trio resolve to defeat the Devil Gundam, another head turns to fire at Sarah and Momoka, only for Kyoya to take the blast. Kyoya's Gunpla shatters and reveals itself as the AGE-IIMG Gundam AGEII Magnum, his mask also breaks apart, revealing himself as Kyoya Kujo. Angry at the attack against innocent Divers, he attacks the Devil Gundam, deflecting beam shots back to the Gundam Heads, destroying them. His skills awed everyone. Using its F Funnels, the AGEII Magnum cuts away the Devil Gundam's tendrils before preparing to strike it down with a massive golden beam blade. The Devil Gundam attempts to strike with a Death Claw, but Riku and Yukio destroy it, allowing Kyoya to defeat the Devil Gundam. Back at the lobby, Kyoya apologizes for the deception, but the boys reassure him that everything was fine and they were glad to see his battling up close. Riku asks if he could challenge him one day, which Kyoya agrees to. Kyoya then wonders if he could friend them, and Riku, Yukio and Momoka all request that he do so. All the while, a hooded figure watched... Stats Characters * Riku Mikami * Yukio Hidaka * Momoka Yashiro * Nanami Nanase * Sarah * Magee * Kyoya Kujo Mecha * GN-0000DVR Gundam 00 Diver * RGM-86RBM GM III Beam Master * AGE-IIMG Gundam AGEII Magnum Quotes Music * Opening: Diver's High by Sky-Hi * Ending: Ashita e by Iris Notes & Trivia *The bottles of liquor at the bar where Kyoya and Rommel are drinking bear various symbols from Gundam including: **The ∀ Gundam logo. **The Project V logo. **The Earth Federation Forces insignia. **The ZAFT insignia. * Patrick Colasour is used again as an icon. * The color schemes of the 3 Mass-Divers' Jegans resemble the Birnam Corps and Piko Altidore's color schemes. Continuity Notes * As seen in the opening, this episode took place after Gundam Build Divers Prologue. References